


Russian Doll

by Lrabbithole



Category: The Half of It (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrabbithole/pseuds/Lrabbithole
Summary: Ellie's habit of being a "Russian Doll of clothes" as she had called it, comes up even when Aster is trying for them to have a sexy night together.
Relationships: Ellie Chu/Aster Flores
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Russian Doll

Aster took her time to appraise the way Ellie looked standing at the edge of the bed in her underwear. Ellie didn't look that much different from any other time. She was wearing a long striped T-Shirt, and Aster assumed there probably was at least another piece of clothing under the shirt, if not more. The only difference to Ellie's usual attire was that instead of jeans, it was boxer shorts what covered her legs. 

Ellie's choice in clothing shouldn't be noteworthy, after months of dating, and nights of curling together in bed, Aster was used to the other girl reserved nature. But the fact Aster was wearing the smallest black lace panties she had managed to find, made the contrast evident. Still, Aster couldn't get herself to feel anything but an immense amount of love for her silly girlfriend. 

They had been dating for months now. When Aster suggested they spend their spring break together, somewhere far from Squahamish where they could be fully themselves, she assumed there had been enough hints to make it obvious to Ellie she meant it as a romantic getaway. Make it clear that after months of dating Aster was ready for the next step. Apparently it was not obvious enough. 

But seeing Ellie standing there, a mix of panic, embarrassment, and arousal in her eyes, only made Aster want her more. The striped shirt reminded Aster of their day spent together floating in the confines of their small town hot spring. 

Aster had realized by now, that Ellie used her clothes as her armor. Even then, with Aster almost naked, and Ellie fully covered, it was the other girl who was fidgeting, fingers grabbing the edge of her shirt for distraction. Aster knew vulnerability was what came harder to Elly, and they were about to be as vulnerable with each other as they had ever been before. 

Aster got up, moving carefully but with purpose towards Ellie. She couldn't help but enjoy the way Ellie's eyes shot open when she stood barely inches from her. Bodies on the edge of touching, mouths inches apart. But also wanted Ellie to relax. So she did the one thing she thought would work. She teased Ellie. 

"Is that long underwear?"

It worked. Ellie smiled before answering.

"Yeah. I'm like a Russian doll of clothes."


End file.
